


The Protective Brother

by Pride_Rawr



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt, Mike Schmidt is Michael Afton, Other, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr
Summary: A universe where Michael Afton isn't a jerk like his dad and protective of his siblingsInspired by a fanart
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & Animatronics, Michael Afton & Circus Baby, Michael Afton & Mike Schmidt, Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Protective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this amazing fanart and got inspired by it, sadly I don't remember who created it ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Leave kudos or comments

Growing up in the Afton household isn't that sunshine and sparkles. Their dad is a neglectful and creepy bastard and sometimes abusive towards Michael, the oldest son Michael is protective of his younger siblings but as the word says "Nobody is perfect". He have some tendecy to bully Ellis by jumpscaring him with his foxy mask He protect Ellis and Elizabeth "Lizzie" from many bullies. One time Michael pulled his wooden bat out and yelling some threats to the bullies while his little brother and sister pulling him back and pleading not to do it Years passed, their relationship is a bit shattered, Ellis got killed by the bite and Lizzie dissapeared and presumed dead then William dissapeared as well Michael worked at the first pizzeria as Mike Schmidt, there he fix the animatronics as best as he can then he met Golden Fredbear who tried to kill him but he didn't It was Ellis controlling the suit, they had hug each other and cried. Michael made a new humanoid body and with hard work, Ellis's soul possess the human animatronic which looks like older Ellis from Michael's imagination They went to work at many of the Fazbear franchise till they landed on Sister Location which they meet Circus Baby a.k.a Lizzie It took a while to knock some senses into their little sister and she immediately cried and apologize for trying to scoop Michael, the oldest brother soothe her and calm her down He also made a human animatronic body for his little sister to possess, they agree to burn down the location to get rid the murderous beyond repair animatronics and hopefully set any possible trapped souls free When they heard about the new horror Fazbear entertainment, they instantly went there to check it out. Michael had a hard time keeping his cool when animatronic ghosts keep jumpscaring him to death He was also deeply afraid of Springtrap, his stare feels like William looking at him like a specimen ready to be cut open Michael manage to set the trapped souls free by giving the kids a happy birthday party then he is grabbed by Springtrap to a hidden backroom He was about to get springlocked by Springtrap but Ellis hit the decayed rabbit with a crowbar and Lizzie with a fire hydrant. Both of them grab Michael to safety, they heard a pained scream that sounds like William but they didn't care. They only care for their big brother who has been there for them instead of their father Once they reach outside the building, it went up in flames. All 3 of them look at it in shock then they heard multiple soft whispers of "thank you" and warmth before it faded Apparently the kids set the place on fire and left for Heaven or whatever place they go

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Michael Afton as Mike Schmidt fics! 
> 
> P.S also more abused Michael Afton as Mike Schmidt '3'


End file.
